1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible hand grips for handles.
The present invention relates to a flexible band that can be wound around a handle to form a hand grip. The band type hand grip can be used on handles associated with various devices, e.g., hammers, screw drivers, chisels, paint brushes, masonry tools, axes, shovels, lawn mowers, bicycles, etc.
2. Prior Developments
Tools, implements and other devices equipped with handles are sometimes difficult to grasp and control because the person's hand slips exerting force on the handle. In some cases, the hand slippage problem is aggravated by the fact that the handle has a cross sectional area that is smaller than the space circumscribed by an average person's hand in a normal curled condition suitable for gripping a handle; the person's hand is thus forced into an unduly small curl radius, which stretches the tendons, and leads to an uncomfortable cramped condition.